1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for a camera, such as a camcorder or a motion picture camera, that automatically tracks a towed object, such as a water skier or the like. More specifically, the camera support fastens to a boat mounted pylon holding a tow rope, and the support attaches to the tow rope for tracking guidance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to record the movement of a towed object, such as a water skier, with a camcorder or a motion picture camera for both entertainment and subsequent review to improve the water skier's technique for competition. Water skiers move back and forth across the wake of the boat from which they are towed. In tournament slalom competition, the boat moves between two rows of buoys and the competitor skis around buoys on alternate sides of the wake. The tow rope is shortened after each pass and as the rope gets shorter, the skier moves faster from one side to the other. Keeping a camera aimed at the water skier can be a problem because of rapid movement of the skier, boat movement affecting balance of the camera operator, and sometimes the only person available in the boat for operating the camera must also operate the boat. There is a need for a boat mounted camera support that automatically tracks a towed object such as a water skier.
Power boats used to pull water skiers are commonly equipped with a pylon which provides an anchor point for attaching a two rope. The pylon is a vertical post, located near the center of gravity of the boat. It mounts to the deck and extends to a level so that attachment of a tow rope gives a skier enhanced mobility.